elements_of_disharmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cheesehooves/A New Start!
We've had some rough starts and restarts here in this group, and I'm aware there were many reasons leading up to those troubles, and I myself have added some blame to that. I'm hoping we can move on past that, and come together stronger as a group. While I won't go to far into detail, a lot of what happened was the sheer disorganization and lack of communication that was going on behind the scenes. People were angry that things were happening, others were taking action into their own hands, feelings were hurt; but that's in the past! Those that have felt strongly against the changes I proposed and were unwilling to consider a compromise have left. Everything is a learning experience, some lessons apparently need to be hammered in twice, and in order to grow and rebuild as a group, there are some things that will be changing. I want you all to know what to expect out of this group and what's expected out of you as a player. There will no longer be a group vote for new players, mainly because it is off putting to people who would like to join. They fear it will ruin their chances if there is a single person who has held a grudge against them for some reason or another, and it's also proven to be very toxic, as a few situations have shown. New players will be discussed among the group, but only the mod will be the decide if the new player is accepted. All Mane and Villain account passwords will be given to the mod. This is to ensure that characters are easily able to be filled if a player has to leave, and honeslty it's happening because I'm tired of making new accounts all the time. Rest assured to the players that the accounts they pick up are theirs, truely. No one else will be using those accounts without their consent. The storyline will be modified to follow the season 5 finale canon presented. It will be a combination of all the futures Twilight was presented with. Mainly, the mane 6 never defeated Nightmare Moon. They are now scattered, and most notably, not friends. Most notiably, and exciting, there some rumblings of a multiverse scene going on behind the scenes with the player of Twilight from Twitterponies. More will be revealed soon, and it falls back to the potiental of new players coming into the mix. Current players must remember to point new prospects to the wikia. It'll help keep things organized. On top of that, during that time, we'll be adjusting our rating down to PG, to accomidate the viewers of Twitterponies. Sex scenes are no longer allowed on the TL. Fade to black. No exceptions. While we're on that subject, I want to remind everyone about shipaholics and the effect it has on the group as a whole. It gets incredibly annoying to see shipping 24/7, so please keep it within taste. Your characters can't really develope much if they're attached at the hip to their significant other. Respect needs to be worked on in this group. We've had '''massive '''issues recently about that, and it needs brought up. I don't want to see disrespectful Peanut Gallery Commentary in the TL, nor in the Skype feed. Piggybacking off that, if you have issues with another player, bring it to my attention. I can promise you something will be done about it, wether it just be through discussion with myself and the person bringing the issues to the table, or a joint discussion with all involved. Importantly, keep your issues off the skype feed. People that aren't involved don't need to know what's going on. Characters need to be limited, both in number of accounts and what these characters can physically do. I don't want one sole person holding all important accounts, along with having a character in every scene and major position. Characters important to the story get pushed aside when this happens, and the spotlight shifts from the group as a whole to one single person. Going off that, characters shouldn't be mega-super-important 24/7. Your character shouldn't be able to do this, that, fight a bugbear while juggling flaming torches, then turn around and heal everyone present. Limit your abilites to what's reasonably within the believable spectrum of your characters. Characters need faults to grow, it's essential to their personal story. The attitudes of characters need to be touched on. Yes, this is a dark style roleplay, but it isn't grimdark. You have to remember, the rise of Nightmare was a very recent event in our timeline, most ponies are still relaitvely happy and peaceful. On top of that, if you have additional characters, try to keep their personalities seperated. It gets a tad boring if you just have characters that are constantly aggressive or aloof, both for yourself and the players involved. Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this group and are working towards the changes we'll be seeing in the roleplay. You all have been beyond understanding, and I appreciate that. Cheers! -Lassie Category:Blog posts